herofandomcom-20200223-history
Puss in Boots (Shrek)
Puss in Boots is the tetartagonist from the Shrek film series and the main protagonist of the film with the same name and its Netflix spin-off animated series The Adventures of Puss in Boots. He voiced in English and both Spanish versions by Antonio Banderas in the film and Eric Bauza in the series. He is based loosely on the fairy tale character of the same name, and is the main "other fairy tale character" in the four sequels. He was introduced in Shrek 2 ''and speaks with a Spanish accent. Biography ''Puss in Boots Puss took place in the prequel as the main and titular character. ''The Adventures of Puss in Boots The series sees Puss in Boots fight off an endless legion of invaders to protect the previously hidden city of San Lorenzo, after his actions unintentionally broke the spell that protected its legendary mystic treasure from the outside world and must also find a way to restore the protection spell that will cloak the town once more. ''Shrek 2 Recommended to King Harold by Doris (the Ugly Stepsister and barmaid of the Poison Apple Inn) as a famous ogre assassin, Puss is hired by the king to assassinate Shrek. However, unlike his fairy tale counterpart, he does not try to trick the ogre into changing into a mouse, but instead makes a direct, frontal assault on Shrek, which works up until the feline gags on a hairball, spitting it up. Shrek and Donkey think of what to do with him as Donkey even proposes to give him the 'Bob Barker treatment', but the swashbuckling cat begs for his life. Puss claims to have taken then contract to help his poor family, consisting of a litter of siblings, a sick mother and a father who lives off the garbage (although he may have been lying so Shrek would spare his life). Ultimately, they spare his life, and Puss proposes to the ogre he owes a life debt to him, in thanks. Although there is some tension/rivalry between Puss and Donkey (who seems nervous that Puss is taking his place as "annoying talking animal" and as Shrek's best friend), the three eventually become close friends and allies. Shrek appears to have accepted this debt, as Puss in Boots stays with him throughout the course of the film. He has also stated that he "hates mondays". When Shrek and Donkey enter the castle to find Fiona and are being chased by the castle's knights, Puss repays his debt to Shrek by holding them off (he removes his hat, looks at the guards cutely, and then attacks them when they stop and say "aww!") After Shrek and Fiona get back together, and the king turns back to a frog, Donkey finds out he has become a dad. Due to the friendship that has developed, Puss decides to be Donkey's dronkeys' uncle. ''Shrek the Third'' Donkey and Puss remain in Far Far Away with Fiona and Shrek, helping the royal couple run the country in the place of the ailing king. Puss joins Shrek and Donkey on their journey to find Artie (Fiona's cousin and heir to the throne) and later encourages Shrek to be kinder to Artie to gain the teenager's trust. He also tries to advise Shrek who has just found out that Fiona is expecting a baby, on fatherhood. When the group is magically sent back to Far Far Away by Merlin, Puss and Donkey have their bodies accidentally switched, something they were not happy about. The two swapped animals later join forces with the Far Far Away princesses and other captives of Prince Charming and help rescue Shrek. Towards the end of the movie, they confront Merlin and demand he put them in their correct bodies. He does so, although their tails seem to have been switched this time (in the next scene, this is shown to have been corrected as well). At the end of the movie, Puss helps Shrek and Fiona care for their new born ogre triplets. He has trouble with them pulling his fur and tail. ''Shrek the Halls'' In Shrek the Halls, Puss tells the story of Santa Claus as a smooth Spanish cat (similar to himself). He is distracted from telling the tale when he sees a glass Christmas tree ornament and begins batting at it. When he realizes what he was doing, he walks away muttering "I have shamed myself". Later, when Shrek explains that he never celebrated Christmas before and wanted it to come right, Puss tells his friend "Christmas just comes". ''Shrek Forever After'' Puss did appear in the final film, released theatrically in May 2010. The time change caused by Rumpelstilskin has made him fat and lazy. Personality Puss in Boots was born and raised with a moral compass, strong sense of justice and valour. Though he may appear self-serving and greedy at times he is actually a very selfless and honourable person. Part of this stems from his small beginnings as a stray, abandoned at an orphanage with the only person who ever had any hope for him was his adopted mother. Because of this he strives to make her proud by being more than a criminal that others brand him to be. However he is a very consummate and jaded survivor and will steal to survive. Despite this Puss' high sense of honour prevents him from stealing simply out of selfish reasons and believes in repaying debts. Puss, despite his brave and noble ways can also be ruthless. He abandoned his long-time friend, Humpty Dumpty, who were as close as his brother when he betrayed him, leaving him to die or get captured by the guards. Also for an unknown amount of time Puss was an assassin and presumably killed or at the very least capture people for money but he gave up this lifestyle after he was given mercy by Shrek and Donkey, who was his target. When people treat him with kindness, Puss will repay them in term. He will defend those who cannot themselves, such as the Three Diablos, three kittens whom he protected from their wrathful master, The Whisperer. Self-sacrificing and extremely generous for a thief, Puss was not a greedy cat and most of his actions and robberies were based solely to repay the crime he was tricked into committing and give his hometown the money that was stolen from them. A great example of Puss' self-sacrificing nature was when he entered his hometown, San Fernandez to save Humpty and Kitty despite being massively wanted. Puss, however, can act very vicious and vengeful at times. He held a massive grudge towards his former friend, Humpty for betraying him which did little to soothe even after years apart and still blamed him for ruining his life, only agreeing to help him on strictly business terms, making it clear there was no loyalty or connection between the two of them. Puss seems to have grown into a more forgiving person. Even after being betrayed by Humpty a second time he accepted his apology with little to no difficulty and took sympathy on him for accidentally drifting apart over the course of their childhood. Many things that are infamous about Puss in Boots is his legend and many relationships. A known ladies man, Puss possesses a suaveness, swagger and confidence in his movements which attracts the eye of many a fine woman. However Puss' lack of interest in commitment normally lead him to even forget the names of his relationships. The one person who does match him, in both skills and reputation was Kitty Softpaws who was said to be the only cat Puss ever loved. Despite his infamy and reputation as a fearless warrior, Puss is still a cat and has many traits that of a common house-cat. For example he licks himself clean, plays with a ball of yarn and light rays and occasionally suffers from hair balls. He has a fondness for milk and uses his cuteness and feline prowess to get what he wants; another famous trick of his. Trivia * Puss in Boots form is based on Zorro's (whom Banderas also portrayed in the The Mask of Zorro and The Legend of Zorro) fighting style, accent (Spanish) and personality. While attacking Shrek, he used his sword to scratch up a P, a parody of Zorro's trademark move. In Shrek the Third, Donkey, while in Puss' body, scratches a D instead. Theater Puss in Boots makes a silent cameo in the Shrek the Musical song, "Travel Song" as Donkey says "Hey look, a cat that's wearing boots, that's crazy!". Puss tips his hat to Shrek and Donkey and walks off. He is one of the many puppets seen in the song, along with a bunny Shrek scares away and some African-style animals that parody the opening number of "The Lion King". Similar heroes *Meowth (Pokemon) *Zorro *Garfield *Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Tommy is the Sixth Ranger in the main cast of series. Puss in Boots is member of main cast of Shrek film series, although was incorpored in Shrek 2. *Diego (Ice Age) Category:Animal Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Shrek Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In love heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pets Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Stock Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:Parody Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:False Antagonist Category:Martial Artists Category:Normal Badass Category:Comic Relief Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Childhood friends Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Victims Category:Hypnotists Category:Ferals Category:Loner Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Book Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Casanova Category:Role Models Category:Bond Creator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Heroes